


Kisses

by torukawas



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just a drabble, Kissing, M/M, OiKita, Oneshot, Rarepair, furudate maybe, im crying, im fucking soft, pls, pls theyre so cute, rly short, timeskip?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torukawas/pseuds/torukawas
Summary: It’s a given that Oikawa is always affectionate, and that Kita is the more reserved one in their relationship, but behind close doors; there are things the couple do that people are unaware of.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Kisses

It’s a chilly evening in Japan, but that isn’t surprising to Kita. He hasn’t seen Oikawa the whole day, the younger boy still out. He’s cleaned around their entire apartment, plopping down onto the couch with the tv remote in hand. He contemplated between reading a book or watching a series on Netflix, ending up with the latter. He’s getting restless, and that’s something he’s never felt. Kita constantly looks up at the clock on the wall, “8 o’clock.” he reads out loud, sighing as his eyes focus on the bright screen once again. 10 minutes has passed and Kita is turning the movie on, getting ready to go to bed when he hears the sound of keys and the door opening. “ _Angel-chan~!”_ The familiarity of the warm voice that echoes throughout the house has Kita stopping in his tracks, head whipping towards the front door. “Tooru,” he replies softly, the faintest smile appearing on his face. Others might not catch it, but Oikawa has dated Kita for a long time that he can tell right away. “Did you miss me, Angel-chan?” Oikawa asks, slipping his shoes off and placing them aside. He has a smile on his face, hair all messy as he drops his gym bag onto the floor, immediately wrapping his arms around Kita. The older nods within Oikawa’s embrace, letting his own arms lock around Oikawa.

The room is quiet, the sound of their breathing and heartbeats racing are present. The kisses they shared were soft and Kita always finds himself wanting more and more. It’s not like himself to be greedy, but with Oikawa; he forgets. A laugh ripples out of Oikawa’s throat, squeezing Kita’s hands. “You missed me.” He does. Kita missed him a lot. He chooses to be silent but he answers with a kiss. Kita’s soft lips attaching onto Oikawa’s again and again. Oikawa has one hand playing with Kita’s bi-coloured locks, and one on Kita’s hip. Kita is hovering above Oikawa, soft groans spilling out of Oikawa’s lips. Kita is the first to pull away, pressing a kiss on Oikawa’s jaw. He keeps pressing kisses lower and lower until they reach Oikawa’s exposed collarbone. He nips at the skin, licking the spot then biting on it. It doesn’t escalate from there. They’re both tired, Oikawa especially, and Kita understands that. “I love you.” Kita whispers, laying beside Oikawa and pulling the blankets over their bodies. Kita’s heart is beating fast, his cheeks are flushed, his whole body is buzzing but it’s cold and all he can do is get closer to Oikawa. “I love you too, angel-chan.”

“You really are princely, huh.”  
  


“Eh?? Not the great king? No fair.”

“Go to sleep, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> HI! its my first time writing OiKita but i really love them so pls enjoy ig?? hh ^-^ ik its really short but i've had this plot for awhile now.


End file.
